This is a multicenter study designed to determine whether the vertical transmission of HIV can be interrupted by continuous oral ZDV administration to HIV infected pregnant women beginning at 14 to 34 weeks of gestation, an intravenous intrapartum infusion, and oral ZDV administration to their infants from birth to six weeks of age. This study will also evaluate the safety of zidovudine for both the pregnant woman and the newborn infant.